Such scenes can be programmed by a developer, so as to enable interactivity with the user of a terminal on which it is played.
However, according to the known prior art techniques, the rendering of multimedia (or simply graphic) scenes is exclusively deterministic in that it is dependent solely on the time that has passed and any interactions between the user and said scenes, usually by means of the interface of the terminal, for example a mobile terminal, on which said scenes are rendered.
The prior art discloses technical solutions intended to modify the temporal reference framework of an element or an object of a scene, such as, for example, the “MediaSensor” object defined in standard MPEG-4, of which the animation behaviour may be made dependent on the flow of media being read.
The prior art also discloses, and more specifically in the SVG standard, the “TimeContainer” object, which makes it possible to define a new time base for animations of a multimedia scene.
However, a disadvantage common to the MediaSensor object of MPEG-4 and the TimeContainer object of SVG is that they enable the running of an object animation to be linked only with the flow of the media rendered on the screen of the terminal, without any other possibility.
In other words, according to the known prior art, the adaptation of the running of multimedia scene animations is based solely on deterministic elements.